A New Chapter
by MysteriousTypewriter
Summary: xCrossOverx Bella and Elena are new at Forks High. What happens When they meet The Cullens, Hales, and Salvatores. Summary sucks- Story better/Please Review! EdxB ElxS EmxR AxJ DxB
1. Life Story

A/N:

Hi!! This is a new story. I thought about this when I was bored at home I hope you like it!!! Please continue reading Night Fall.

**Chapter 1 Life story**

**Bella's POV**

**I'm Bella Swan. I am 18 years old. I have a adopted sister named Elena. She was adopted by my mom Renee after Elena's parent died in a car crash. Today was going to be our first day in Fork High school. We also adopted Jeremy and Margret, Elena's brother and sister. Jeremy was sweet, kind and I always thought of him as my real brother even though, he wasn't. I loved him ever since I met him. He always showed kindness toward me, Elena and especially Renee. Every time Renee was in trouble he helped her in rough times like when Renee and Charlie got a divorce and fought over me. My mom agreed she'd stay in Forks until I graduated. Charlie loved Elena, Jeremy and Margret. Charlie told Renee adopting them was an awesome idea. He loved them and me too obviously. Whenever we could we stayed at Charlie's house near our High school. Margret was going to third grade she incredibly smart she skipped a grade. She skipped second grade. Margret had light brown eyes and Elena and I always put her silky brown hair in to long curly pigtails. She always looked adorable. Elena had the same chocolate brown eyes as me but her hair was nicer she had blackish brownish straight hair. Her was silky like Margret's hair was. Elena was always there for me like I was for her. I had never had a boyfriend. Elena has had about 2 boyfriends before her parents died Tyler Lockwood and Matt Honeynutt. And once again Elena, Jeremy, and I were going to be the new kids. Elena's best friend also moved with to Forks with her mom, dad, and grandma. Apparently Bonnie's grandma is a witch. **

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Uhh!!!!**_** I turned my alarm clock off and got off my bed tripping Bonnie. OHH MY GOD!! I forgot Bonnie slept over and slept on the floor. I got my self up and I noticed Bonnie yawning and stretching opps. " Sorry I didn't mean to trip over you"**

"**It's okay, Bella, did you wake up Elena?"**

" **No I'm about to" I said**

" **Go get dressed, I wake up Elena" she whispered. I nodded. While I was in Elena and mine's walk in closet I could of swore I heard Bonnie whispered 'Wake up Ellie'. Elena hated when Bonnie and I called her Ellie. I giggled when Bonnie said that. I grabbed blue v-neck sweater and a pair of skinny jeans with blue flats. Elena wore a red tank top that had a v-neck and over it she had a leather jacket and skinny jeans. Bonnie wore a caramel top and skinny jeans. After that Elena and Bonnie went down stairs for breakfast. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs and I was greeted by my mother. " Good Morning, Isabella" **

" **Mom just Bella and good morning to you" I heard noise coming from the kitchen. Jeremy enter the kitchen and got Bonnie's keys and got in her car.**

**Elena's POV**

" **Five camper found mauled and suffered from extreme blood loss as in drained of blood, Good morning this is Logan Fell coming to you live from Forks, Washington". OMG more deaths in Forks and I though Mystic Falls was bad. My mouth hung open from shock. **

" **Are you alright, Ellie"**

" **Yea, I'm fine and stop calling me Ellie" I said in frustration.**

**We took Bonnie's light blue van. I have to admit it was better than taking Bella's Red Chevy truck. I didn't like it one bit every time I trash talked about that truck she keeps saying 'Don't hate the truck'. We entered the enrollment office and went up to a lady with red hair. " Hi, I'm Mrs. Cope, how can I help you"**

" **Hey, Can we get our schedules?"**

" **Of course, names?"**

" **Jeremy and Elena Gilbert, Bella Swan, and Bonnie McCullough"**

" **Ok, I got it" She handed us our schedules. We turned around and saw seven beautiful pale faces. A boy with bronze hair and golden eyes. A girl with golden blond hair that looked like she could be swimsuit model. Behind them was a boy with curly hair and looked very muscular. Next to him was a girl who seems like a pixie. She had short black hair. The guy next to her had shaggy blond hair. Behind them were two other boys, both of them didn't even have golden eyes. One of them was muscular and had emerald green eyes but he was extremely pale and his brother, I guess, He was muscular too. He had crystal blue eyes. They were all so beautiful. Who were they?**

**A/N: **

**Hi! I hoped you liked it , I know the story is called A new chapter but I'm asking you what should I name it? That can be my question for the story **


	2. Meeting Them

**A/N:**

**Hi! I'm so happy I got a lot of reviews. Thanks a lot it really means a lot.**

**Previously on "New Chapter" Chapter 1 **

**We turned around and saw seven beautiful pale faces. A boy with bronze hair and golden eyes. A girl with golden blond hair that looked like she could be swimsuit model. Behind them was a boy with curly hair and looked very muscular. Next to him was a girl who seems like a pixie. She had short black hair. The guy next to her had shaggy blond hair. Behind them were two other boys, both of them didn't even have golden eyes. One of them was muscular and had emerald green eyes but he was extremely pale and his brother, I guess, He was muscular too. He had crystal blue eyes. They were all so beautiful. Who were they?**

**Chapter 2 .. Meeting them**

**Bella's POV**

I saw them perfect flawless pale white skin. They walk as if they owned this school. One of them caught my eye, He had messy bronze hair and golden eyes. _Beautiful._ Mrs. Cope had them their schedule. " Isabella, You know your way around the school, right?"

I nodded. "Can you show The Cullens, Hales, and Salvatores."

"Sure" I said quietly.

"Great, follow Isabella please"

I showed them the cafeteria, all the hallways, office ,and all their class rooms. Finally after all the silence the pixie spoke up.

"Thanks, I'm Alice and you're Bella, right?"

"Nice to meet you Alice" I thought about it for a while, then I remembered I never told her I liked to be called Bella. Why didn't she call me Isabella.

**Elena's POV**

I followed Bella. Who were these gods and goddesses. I heard a girl that seemed like a pixie say her name was Alice. One of them caught my eyes. He had brown hair and green eyes and a boy next to him had crystal blue eyes, while the rest had golden eyes. They all had pale skin and beautiful features. I kept following behind Bella and the pale faces. Alice kept blabbing about how Bella and I should have dinner at her house. We accepted and we got all their names. Edward was the one with bronze hair and butter gold eyes. His brother was the massive one with curly hair was named Emmett. The beauty with long wavy golden hair was Rosalie. Jasper had shaggy blonde hair. The pixie was Alice, of course. The once with brown hair and green eyes was Stefan and his brother with crystal blue eyes and dark brown hair was Damon. We introduced ourselves.

After that we headed off to our classes. Stefan and Damon were in almost all my classes except for P.E. and Biology. Edward and Bella were in my Biology class. Bonnie was in my P.E. class.

I walked to Math class when I accidentally bumped into someone. " Opps, I'm so sorry I should have seen you there"

" No, no It was my fault I saw you there I just didn't know you were walking toward me"

" No, It's ok" We both bend down to pick up my books and We bumped our heads. " Oww!" I said while rubbing my forehead. Then I noticed who I was talking to. It was Edward Cullen.

" I'm Edward Cullen" He said while also rubbing his forehead.

" I know we have Biology together" He nodded

" I'm Elena Gilbert"

" I know"

" Where are you going next"

" Math, and you"

" P.E."

" Cool, I'll see you around" I nodded. He turned and walked off.

**Bella's POV**

I met Alice and Elena at Lunch time. Elena started talking about how she ran into Edward. She called herself stupid for embarrassing herself like that. I felt my heart starting to pound at the sound of his name. Alice was staring at me. Later Alice gave me her address so we could meet her parents tonight. I thought she was rushing our aquataince status to BFF status. Boy, was this girl hyper.

**LATER**

Elena and I ran upstairs. We were eager to get ready. Renee called us to eat we told her we got invited to dinner with a new friend that we met. Elena put on a strapless silky red dress and I found some nice jeans and a ruffled shirt. When I exited the bathroom I found Alice sitting on my bed chatting with Ellie(Hee hee). Both Elena and Alice screamed "NOOO!!!!!"

" What!!" I said terrified

" WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" yelled Alice. It's bad enough Elena yells at me for dressing bad, now Alice. Alice grabbed my wrist and dragged me into Elena's closet she took off the hanger a strapless midnight blue dress. Alice forced it on me. I felt like a Barbie doll. Alice and Elena curled my hair and did my makeup.

**Elena's POV**

Alice grabbed her car keys and we hopped into her yellow Porsche. I felt like we were driving into the middle of nowhere. Finally, we arrived in front of a huge mansion about 3 stories. My mouth came in shock.

" It's not much, It's really small, I know"

" SMALL!!!!! It's HUGE!!!!" I said over exaggerating.

Alice shrugged." I guess" she said calmly. We entered the Cullen's house. We saw a beautiful women with buttery gold eyes and caramel hair. Her smile put warmth in my heart. The man standing next to her had golden hair and eyes just like Rosalie. He had a very friendly smile. I shook both of their hands. They were ice cold.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen" I said politely.

" Please call me Esme"

" Esme" I nodded.

"And you can call me Carlisle" said the man with golden hair. I nodded.

I saw Emmett, Rosalie and Alice inside cooking. Hmm.. That really smelled good. I was about to enter when I heard Rosalie say " Why do we have to cook for them, they are just humans" she said loudly. Humans… She made it sound like they weren't human. Were they?

A/N:

What did you think? I tried to make this long. I'm sorry if you think it's way to short. Anyway please review and favorite. I would really appreciate it. Thank you!!!!

~Vampires-313


	3. Dreaming and Jealousy

**A/N:**

**Well, I had a four day weekend and I visited my grandparents. I went shopping. Boring I know!!! My life is boring. Oh well Please review and favorite. Sorry it's always way to short.**

**Previously on Chapter****2 **

**ELENA'S POV**

I saw Emmett, Rosalie and Alice inside cooking. Hmm... That really smelled good. I was about to enter when I heard Rosalie say "Why do we have to cook for them, they are just humans" she said loudly. Humans… She made it sound like they weren't human. Were they?

Chapter 3 Mysteries 

Elena's POV 

I had my back against the wall. It replayed in my head over and over again. _They're just humans! They're just humans! They're just humans!_ I entered the kitchen. Emmett looked up with the knife in his hand and waved to me. I gulped. Carlisle looked at me. He touched my shoulder.

"Elena, are you okay? You look kind of pale" he said softly

"I'm fine" I said.

Bella and Edward set the table and the whole time they stared at each other. Aww... they are made for each other. Stefan sat on the couch staring at the floor. I put down the last plate and walk over to Stefan.

"You know the blood rushes to your head if you sit like that" He chuckled.

"I'm sorry I forgot your name, Can you please tell me again?" I giggled.

"My name is Elena Gilbert"

"You know that the name Elena mean beautiful actress" I blushed. Elena only meant actress he added the beautiful part. My face was probably red as a cherry. I sat down next to him. He lifted his hand and removed a strand of hair from my face and stared into my eyes. His eyes looked black. He leaned in. Our lips only 2 inches apart. Bella came in and told us to come and eat. _Damn you Bella._

We sat down at the table and Esme served the spaghetti. It was delicious. I devoured it. They (Cullens) weren't eating.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but how come you aren't hungry" I said staring at Stefan.

"Oh umm… we had a really big lunch" said Esme.

We finished dinner and they showed us around their house. They had a big frame with graduation caps. Wow! It's like they graduated 100 times. **(A/N they definitely did)**

After the tour we hugged goodbye. Bella, Alice and I got back in Alice's Porsche. The ride back Alice and I chatted about shopping and Bella sat in the back groaning about hearing the word shopping.

We arrived back at our house and thanked Alice for her family dinner. She sped off. We opened the door and made sure not to make any noise. Renee probably asleep. I changed into a white tank top and black shorts and Bella picked out her gray sweats and blue tank top. I grabbed my green diary that my mom gave me before she died.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I meet seven inhumanly beautiful teenagers. So beautiful they took my breath away. Especially this boy with dark brown waves and piercing green eyes, his name was Stefan… Stefan Salvatore. He made me feel safe. When I looked into his eyes, I could only see the two of us and nothing else. I was about to kiss him when that damn Bella interrupted my kiss. Yet I don't feel complete without him. Goodnight._

_~Elena Gilbert Swan_

**Bella's POV**

I changed in to my favorite sweats and a blue tank top. I fell asleep at 11pm.

In the morning I woke up, feeling cooled arms around my waist and I turned over to my other side I saw him perfect gold eyes and face. _Inhumanly beautiful._ He was perfect. Our lips touched and we smiled. I stared into his eyes and then his eyes turned bloody red and he growled and bit my neck. I screamed.

" Bells, are you okay" Elena said.

" Yeah, I'm fine" I said as I heard my heart pounding.

"You screamed" she said. I shrugged. I hopped out of my bed and looked at the mirror, my face was red and I was sweaty. I was breathing heavily. _Man that was quite a dream. _That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

**Elena's POV**

I saw Bella twist and turn in bed. She keep moaning that name "Edward" she moaned. I rushed over to her and she finally woke up.

"Bella!" I shook her. I got up she was sweaty and red. She looked horrible. She walked into the bathroom. I walked into the closet. I grabbed black skinny jeans, a midnight blue tank-top with my leather jacket. I got dressed when I came out Bella was laying down on her bed. I sat down right besides her.

"Bells, are you okay?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I think I'm going to miss school today" she said in a raspy voice. I nodded. She must be getting the flu. I went down stairs and told Renee about Bella. She said she would take care of Bella.

I went outside and noticed a silver Volvo. The windows rolled down and I saw Edward. He smile then said "Where's Bella" he asked.

"She's sick" I said

"Oh?" he shook his head. "Would you like a ride" he asked nicely. I nodded. I entered his car and he drove me to school.

**Bella's POV**

I saw Elena enter the silver Volvo. Something was happening to my heart like I was.. angry. Could I be jealous because of a guy, I just met.

**A/N:**

**My stories are always short. Sorry it took too long to update. Night Fall will also be updated soon. I have an idea for a human Twilight story, should I or not? **


	4. AN PLEASE READ!

NOTE:

In the story "A New Chapter" I wanted to inform you of all the other characters that will be in it.

Isobel

Alaric

Victoria

Pearl

Anna

John

Katherine(Oh yea!She's coming into the story)


	5. Obvious

**A/N: **

**I want to thank my favorite reviewers ****Narutard4life and –Damon-and-Elena-. ****Check out their stories.**

**This is the fourth chapter. Hope you like it. Btw look below this. Some changes of characters from book to TV Show**

**Book TV SHOW**

**Vickie Bennett Vickie Donnavan (related to Matt in TV show)**

**Matt Honeycutt Matt Donnavan**

**Bonnie ****McCullough Bonnie Bennett**

**Aunt Judith Aunt Jenna**

**No Jeremy Jeremy Gilbert**

**In the TV show there is no Margret, Meredith, Sue, and Dick.**

**Katherine and Elena are like twin on the TV show and book but since I liked twists in stories Sofia (character I made up) and Bella will be just like twins.**

**What happened on…?**

**Chapter 3 **

**Bella's POV**

**I saw Elena enter the silver Volvo. Something was happening to my heart like I was... angry. Could I be jealous because of a guy, I just met.**

**Chapter 4**

**Obvious**

**Elena's POV **

**I got in the car with Edward. He smiled. It was so obvious that he like Bella. Edward and Bella looked so cute together. I blacked out. Edward was calling me.**

"**Elena! Elena! Earth to Elena" **

"**Huh?" I asked**

"**Are you okay?" I nodded. He also nodded. **

**Edward's POV**

**Elena was a strange creature. She was patient. She was nothing like Katherine at all. She was caring and loving. You could see the innocence in her eyes. Bella was nothing like Sofia. I remember Sofia **

**Elena's POV**

** Edward sat there. We were already in the school parking lot. He stared blackly at nothing. I sat there staring at him wondering. Was he ok? I put my hand on his shoulder, he shook his head. **

"**We should go" I nodded. He came out of the car so fast. He was by the side of my car in about 2 seconds. He opened the door for me. I smiled.**

"**Miss" He said as I stepped out of the car. He was also helping me out of the car by holding my hand. His hand was freezing cold. I let go quickly. He looked at me.**

"**Sorry your hand was cold"**

"**Sorry "He whispered. I nodded.**

**He walked with me to Biology. **

"**So see you later"**

"**I hope so"**

**I shook my head. He was Bella's well not yet but it was wrong. But my heartfelt three different things **

**I LIKED Stefan**

**I kind of like Edward**

**They both hide some sort of secret. **

**I walked in class. I sat next to Bonnie. **

"**So…."**

"**So what?"**

"**You know what. You like Cullen and Salvatore." She whispered**

"**Maybe… so what if I like them?"**

"**Edward is Bella's remember?"**

"**Well it's not like they're dating." I replied**

"**Okay. But I warned you"**

"**If Bella doesn't make a move maybe I will."**

"**Just be careful I don't want to see anybody get hurt, okay?"**

"**Is there something you would like to share Bonnie?" The teacher said. **

"**No, sir"**

"**What about you Elena?"**

"**No, Sir"**

"**No more talking!" He snapped.**

**EDWARD'S POV**

**I thought more about Elena and Katherine. How could they even look alike? Katherine was cruel, controlling, and mean. Elena was sweet, selfless and shy. I also thought about Bella and Sofia. (A/N: I wrote just so you guys don't think that Edward like Elena****) I thought about the similarities inside and out. Both of them Katherine and Elena. Katherine worried me. If she ever came back, Damon would be at her feet and be begging for her to forgive him. Damon likes to play rough but in the inside he was weak and unstable when it came to Katherine. **

**1864**

**EDWARD'S POV.**

**A horse drawn carriage arrived in front of my best friend's boarding house. Stefan was the first to greet Ms. Pierce. But she introduced herself as Katherine Pierce. Then out came her "twin" Sofia Pierce. She was beautiful. I saw the way Stefan looked at Katherine. I thought this was going to be our happy ending. **

"**Good Evening Ms. Pierce "**

"**Please call me Sofia" I kissed Sofia's hand. Her cheeks were a rosy pink. She was tall pale and had her curly hair in a messy bun. She wore a baby blue dress. Katherine wore the same one but in red. I looked in Sofia's eyes and thought finally someone to spend the rest of my life with. **

**Stefan and I showed the ladies to their rooms. We helped them unpack their bags. **

"**Charming and thoughtful gentlemen, looks like the chose the right place to stay" Sofia said. I nodded my head. So did Stefan. Katherine smirked. Then she went down stairs. Stefan followed her to the door like a little puppy. **

"**Now you have my name, what's yours handsome?"**

"**Edward Masen"**

"**I love you name, very unique"**

"**Thanks you Ms. Pierce"**

"**Stop it! Please call me Sofia. Ms. Pierce make me feel old"**

"**Ok, Sofia."**

"**Thank you, Edward" Then she kissed my cheek. I was in love.**

**PRESENT**

**BELLA'S POV**

**I fell asleep for about 3 hours. I was very tired. I had a dream. I saw The Cullens and the Salvatores, they both had blood all over their clothes. Elena was on the floor with a bite mark on her neck. They keeped saying "We really tried to save her, they were just too strong."**

"**Who!" I yelled.**

**Then I woke up.**

**A/N:**

**THANKS! SORRY!I've been really busy thanks for not deleteing me.**

**~ TwiandVDluver13**


	6. My feelings can't be real

A new chapter

A/N: Same excuse as always I'm busy with school but let's be honest I forget, but now that I have an iPod touch I can write in the notes section an try to update as often as I can.

Bella's POV

Then I woke up.

That was one of the most visual dreams I've ever had. I look around my room nothing seemed to be out of place. I feel back asleep, I was too tired to even stay awake until Elena came home.

Elena's POV

Edward gave me a ride to school. He was pretty cool and chill, boy was he cute. I can see how Bella likes him so much but she better make a move fast, especially with all those other girls throwing themselves at him. After school Edward gave me a ride back to his house, no one was home so we are hanging out and talking. We started talking so much it felt like we were best friends. He was showing me his CD collection.

"Here is Debussy, Mozart, and Beethoven. That's most of it." He said finally finished.

"Wow that a lot."

"Well I collected a lot as a child." I nodded. I looked at him and then he looked at me. He pushed a string of hair behind my ear. I looked into his gold eyes. I wanted to but then I didn't want to, but he leaned in anyway. His cold hard lips barley touched mine. The kiss was slow but passionate. Then I wrapped my arms around him and deepened the kiss. There was a white couch in the corner of his room. He pushed me towards it. He put me on the couch and we started making out. I had one leg on each side on him and we continued to make out. I tugged at his shirt and he pulled it off. He was shirtless and he had a 6-pack. He tugged at my shirt and I ripped it off. I was still wearing a tank top though. I unbuttoned his jeans but never pulled them down. He took off my tank top. He kissed my arm and all the way up to my neck and we started kissing full on again. I pushed away.

"No! Stop!" I yelled. Bella was all I could think about. What has gotten into me! Was I stupid? Was I heartless, Bella likes him so why did kissing him feel so good?

"I'm sorry Elena." He apologized. I looked at him.

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't... we shouldn't" I stuttered

"It was my fault Elena." I felt bad letting him take all the blame.

"No, shut up. I'm just as much to blame sorry." I said. We both put our clothes back on. He drove me home. The Volvo stopped in front of my house.

"So...?" He said awkwardly.

"Thanks for the ride home." I told him gratefully.

"No problem. See you tomorrow?" I nodded. He kissed my cheek leaving me blushing. I got out of the car and went upstairs. I felt so guilty I shouldn't have because Bella likes him and she called dibs. She might not admit that she likes him but she totally does. Why must I be so stupid? You know what Elena, forget about it. I took out my cell and texted Edward and then I sent the message.

To: Edward C.  
From: Elena Gilbert  
Message: 4get what happened ok? It nvr happened.

2 minutes later he replied...

To: Elena Gilbert  
From: Edward C.  
Message: Whatever you say goes. I'll forget about it if you do and I will never mention it to anyone. Deal?

Why did he type so formal? I texted back a simple "okay." and that was it. I know how to forget about this.

To: Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore  
From: Elena Gilbert  
Message: Would you like to hang out with me 2morrow after skool? At the local Forks grill?

I hit the "SEND" button and slide my phone back in my pocket. To be honest I wanted to get to know them better. I wanted to be friends. I entered Bella's room. She was awake reading her Romeo & Juliet book. That book is a classic. I also love Wuthering Heights.

"Hey Bells, feeling better?" I asked Bella.

"I'm feeling better than this morning. So ummm... Edward gave you a ride to school and back huh?"

"He wanted to give you a ride but you were sick so he took pity on me and just gave me one" I explained hopefully making her feel better.

"He wanted to give me a ride to school?" she asked curiously. I nodded.

"That's so sweet of him; I'm going to school tomorrow for sure." Bella said. She must really like him because she sounds so happy. I smiled. I was dying on the inside, dying with guilt. I went to bed early today I wrote in my diary about everything that happened today and then I drifted off into a deep sleep.

NEXT DAY  
Stefan's POV

I received a text message I looked down at my phone

From: Elena Gilbert  
Message: Would you like to hang out with me 2morrow after school? At the local Forks grill?

Elena wanted to hang out with me. I really liked her. She's so different than Katherine and still so beautiful.

**Flashback**  
"Hello Miss Katherine"

"Hello Stefan. How are you on this fine evening?"

"Very well and you?"

"I'm fine but very bored."

"Why Miss Katherine?" I asked curiously. She put her hands on her hips.

"Because I have no one to entertain me." She said laughing like a little 4 year old. She was so adorable. Like a little girl, so full of life and bubbly.

"I shall. What would you like to do Miss Katherine?" She pretended to think about it.

"Chase me!" She said then she ran. I ran after her.

**End of Flashback**

I ran to go get changed. I put on a loose red v-neck and dark wash jeans with red converse. I topped it off with a black leather jacket. I felt a presence behind me. It was Esme.

"Oh you scared me. I thought you were Damon." I said

"No dear just me." Esme said.  
"Do you have a date?" She asked. Esme is like a mother to me, since I never had one, and Carlisle is like my father, obviously better than the one I had in 1864. I loved my biological father but it felt as if he never loved me.

"Not really a date, more like a hang out." I said. If I could blush I would. I immediately thought about Elena.

"Really? Well then why are you dressed so nicely? Don't lie to me Stefan, you know better than to do that." Esme said. I nodded.

"Well I'm not lying; she just wants to hang out."

"Oh, who is this she?"

"Elena, Elena Gilbert" I said quickly.

"Katherine's look alike, Stefan you know that..." She said until I cut her off.

"She's different Esme. She's real and kind and beautiful. Inside and Outside."

"Well if you say so but if you get hurt please remember your family will always be here for you." she said sincerely. I nodded. She stopped confused.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I could've sworn Damon told me he was hanging out with Elena after school." She shrugged and walked off. I growled. I used my vampire speed and I entered Damon's room and I tackled him.

"What the hell, Stefan?" Damon shouted.

"Stay away from Elena!" I shouted. My face vamped up. My fangs were sticking out and the veins were under my eyes and my eyes completely black.

"What are you talking about, brother?"

"Your little "hang out" with Elena."

" Relax brother." He smirked. "We're just going out for a bite" He winked.

"Wait how did you even know about it?" He asked curiously.

" Because she invited me to go with her after school."

" Wait what?"

" It's not a date you idiot, she just wants to hang out!" I told him. I smirked, I'm glad he was disappointed.

"Oh..." He said then I walked out completely satisfied.

~~ELENA'S POV~~  
I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I saw Bella still in bed.

"Edward..." I heard her mumble in her sleep. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. I took a quick shower and put on blue v-neck with dark skinny jeans and all black converses. I topped it all off with my genuine leather jacket. I blowed dried my hair and ran my straightened through it. I went downstairs to have my usual bowl or cereal. Renee was downstairs giving Margaret some bacon and eggs. Renee offered me some but I just wasn't that hungry. Bella and Jeremy rushed downstairs. I heard a car honk. I walked outside with my backpack. I saw Edward's Volvo. I walked towards his car.

"Edward I thought we agreed..." I started to say when Bella came up behind me.

"Edward!" I heard Bella scream. She ran up to him and gave him a quick hug and got into his Volvo. I turned the other way when Bella hugged him. I do admit I was a bit jealous. I huffed. I finally turned back. Edward came up to me.

"Sorry I wish I could give you a ride but I really want some alone time with Bella." I nodded.

"I understand." I said quickly. I was really jealous. I just wanted to kiss him to show Bella that I liked him, but I don't want to hurt my sister. Edward turned away and got into his car and sped off with Bella. I rolled my eyes. Another car came in front of my house. A black Ferrari, It was Stefan's. He got out.

"Hey." He said. (In TVD when he says "hey" He says it so sexy!)

"Hey." I greeted him back. He looked down.

"Do you need a ride?" He said. I nodded.

"Yea, that would be great, thanks." I said so very gratefully. I got into his car and we went to school.

A few classes past by. I had Biology with Edward and ... Bella. I was not looking forward to seeing the guy I made out with flirt with my sister. Okay, whoa I'm extremely jealous. What is going on with me? I don't know, but I just kept repeating in my head, Teenage hormones, teenage hormones.

I took a seat and it was very awkward because I was sitting in-between Edward and Bella, and they were whispering so much. Anger built up inside of me and I shouted  
"SHUT UP!" in front if the whole class. Every including the teacher froze. "Are you alright Ms. Gilbert?" the teacher asked.

"I'm okay. Sorry" I said quietly. Bella gave me a look.

"Are you okay?" She asked so concern.

"Just peachy!" I said sarcastically.  
Bella rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the board. As soon as the bell rang. I ran to my locker. The rest of school was so boring. After school I rode with Stefan to meet up with Damon. As soon as we spotted Damon we took a seat at a booth.

"Hello Elena." Damon said with a smirk, kind creepy but hot.

"Hey Damon." I said politely.

"So you invited the both of us?" Damon asked.

"Yea, I wanted to get you know you guys better." I answered honestly.

"Oh" Stefan said. I hoped with all y heart they didn't think it was a date, I mean I would date them but Edward and me still have some unresolved issues, I think.

For 3 hours, Damon, Stefan and I talked about every how they moved here and how they got adopted by the Cullens. They told me about their past relationships and about some bitch named Katherine and how she dated them both and never told them she was dating both of them and after she tossed them aside like trash. What a whore. I told them about getting adopted by Renee and Charlie and how my parents died. (A/N: Remember Stefan already knows because he saved Elena from drowning in the car. But he didn't have enough time to save her parents) we had some good laughs. Stefan took me home and we said our goodbyes, I almost invited him in but he seemed distracted so he went home. I go inside and nobody was even home. I was a bit surprised but when I got upstairs. I heard noises coming from Bella's room. I opened the door to see Edward and Bella kissing. It broke my heart but I was happy for Bella, I guess. Bella started blushing like a tomato and Edward tried to say something but I shut the door. I started to cry. I went into my room and locked the door.

~~EDWARDS POV~~

I picked up Bella this morning. Although I do admit I wanted it to be just me and Elena. I was supposed to like Bella. But I guess I really didn't want my heart to relive the whole Sofia heartbreak story. I talked to Elena before and she's amazing and kind and completely selfless. Bella is probably the same but I guess I needed to get to know her better. So I picked her up. I was surprised when she gave me a hug though. I saw the jealousy in Elena's eyes. I smirked slightly. I felt bad but I was kind of glad. I told Elena that I would give her a ride but I wanted some alone time with Bella. It was kind of the truth; I did want to get to know Bella better. Then there was a bit of an incident in Biology. Elena was angry of me and Bella whispering back and forth so she yelled "SHUT UP!" in front of the whole class. I chuckled a bit but not too much because I didn't want to add to further embarrassment. Everybody including the teacher froze. It was hard to try to keep myself from laughing. Elena got up and mumbled a quick "sorry" to the teacher and then she sat back down in her seat. The Bell rang and I saw Elena rush outta class. I was walking in the hallway when I bumped into Damon.

"Have you seen Elena?" He asked with an evil smirk.

"What is she to you?" I said protectively

" Ohhhhh... Sparkles is jealous." He said. I hate it when he calls me Sparkles. I growled.

"BTW Edward, that means 'by the way' "He said sarcastically. "Miss Elena and I are hanging out after school."

"Really so are me and Bella."

"Oh I don't care about Bella, but you do."

"So...?" He leaned in towards me.

"I might just rip her little neck apart." He whispered into my ear. I pushed him away.

"Damon I swear if you even..." I started to say but the late bell rang.

"Oh saved by the bell. I gtg, that mean got to go." He said then he walked away. I swear I could just kill right there.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. I drove Bella back home and she invited me in. We talked for what seemed like hours and she basically told me her whole life story. I kind of did the same expect leaving out that I am a vampire and I'm 109 years old and that's it. Bella leaned in to kiss me and she caught me by surprise and it felt really good so I kissed her back. I heard the door open so we pulled apart only to see none other than Elena. Shit. Bella started blushing like a tomato and Elena walked out of the room.

"I got to go, bye Bella." I said. I kissed her cheek and walked out.

"Bye Edward." Bella whispered. She seemed sad. I closed Bella's door and knocked on Elena's door. She answered the door. She was wearing black booty short and a tight red tank top that showed off all her curves. She was perfect. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail.

"Hi. What are you doing?" She asked.

"To be honest I don't really know... I guess I came to apologize?"

"For what?"

"For kissing Bella... in front of you."

"Look Edward I get it. You like Bella; I mean who wouldn't she's beautiful and smart and kind not very social but she's amazing."

"So are you." I said. She looked down blushing. She pulled her hair out of the pony tail and it flowed over her back. So long beautiful and it looked soft like silk.

"Come on." She said. I entered her bedroom. It was beautiful a light peachy color with dark brown dresser and a small walk in closet. She has a small full length mirror on the door of her closet; she also had a desk in the corner of her room.

"So..." she said. I turned back to her.

"So you and Damon?" I asked.

"What about us?"

"You guys had a date?" She shook her head side to side.

"It wasn't a date; I wanted to get to know him better besides Stefan was with us too. I wanted to be friends with the both of them." She was truly genuine, and beautiful. I couldn't take it anymore her lips were right there so I kissed her forcefully and she kissed me back. I pushed her on the bed and got on top of her. She wrapped her long tan legs around my torso and put her hands in my hair. We would've continued but we heard a knock on the door.

"Elena you there?" It was Bella. I jumped out of Elena's window so fast.

~~ELENA~~  
Edward jumped out of my window so fast it was all a blur. What the fuck am I doing? I opened the door

"Hey Bells. Do you want something?"

"Yea just wanted to say good night."

"Okay Good night."

"Night."

A/N: Elena is not a hoe. This story will have many bumps in the road and complications just like real life. I wanted this to be a long story. So if you want to know what going to happen in the story PM me. Don't forget to Review, Follow, and add to your Favorites down below. Thanks for reading and sorry for not updating but now that I have an iPod touch with notes app, I can write my stories on there. Remember Pairings as listed  
B/Ed, El/St, D/B

/

\/


End file.
